Since its founding in 1978 by the eminent behavioral scientist Dr. Neal Miller, the Academy of Behavioral Medicine Research (ABMR) has been one of the leading behavioral medicine organizations in the United States. The membership of ABMR includes many of the leading researchers in the field of behavioral medicine, with specialists in the biobehavioral and biopsychosocial aspects of cancer, heart disease, diabetes, immunological disorders, HIV/AIDS, obesity, and other chronic medical conditions. ABMR's annual meetings provide a unique opportunity for mid-career and senior scientists to learn about each others'latest work, to identify common interests and needs among diverse areas of investigation, and to chart the future direction of the field of behavioral medicine. The objectives of the annual meeting are 1) to provide a forum for established researchers at which new biobehavioral findings and insights can be exchanged in an informal yet scientifically charged atmosphere;2) to identify priorities for behavioral medicine research, with an emphasis on lines of biobehavioral investigation with clear public health significance and the potential to have a broad impact on medical research and practice;3) to provide opportunities for exchanges between leaders in the field of behavioral medicine, and renowned experts in related fields of research;and 4) to highlight the work of young investigators who have the potential to become leaders in the field. ABMR's 31st annual meeting will take place June 17-20, 2009 at Keystone, Colorado. Subsequent annual meetings will be held at other venues. This 5- year conference support grant application seeks supplementary funds for ABMR's 2009-2013 annual meetings. These funds will support conference travel and registration expenses for a 1) graduate student or postdoctoral fellow, 2) the winner of the annual Neal Miller Young Investigator Award, and 3) two invited speakers. The invited speakers are outstanding scientists with interests relevant to behavioral medicine research but who are not members of ABMR and who would not be able to participate in the meeting without travel support. Support for these activities will help ABMR continue to serve its unique leadership role in the field of behavioral medicine research. Public Health Relevance: The Academy of Behavioral Medicine Research (ABMR) is one of the leading behavioral medicine organizations in the United States. Its membership includes leading researchers in the biobehavioral and biopsychosocial aspects of cancer, heart disease, diabetes, immunological disorders, HIV/AIDS, obesity, and other medical conditions. ABMR's annual meetings provide unique opportunities for scientists to learn about each others'latest work, to identify common interests and needs among diverse areas of investigation, and to chart the future direction of the field of behavioral medicine. Support for these activities will help ABMR continue to serve its unique leadership role in the field of behavioral medicine research.